Accurate estimation of an object's physical parameters, such as weight, can be important in many commercial fields. In agriculture, for example, the accurate estimation of final carcass weight is important in efficient livestock processing operations. Accurately estimating a livestock animal's weight and/or final carcass weight can result in significant cost savings to the live stock producer, who often are penalized per animal for a group of animals whose carcasses fall outside of a weight range considered optimal by the meat processing plant. Fewer penalties lead to a higher profit margin for the farmer who can deliver accurately weighed animals. Knowing the weight of the live animal is also important for optimally managing feed resources during the growing period. Methods for weighing animals, however, which include positioning each animal on a scale, can be stressful and harmful to the animal and may result in reduced yields.